Can Miracles really Happen?
by I'mNotADumbPeople
Summary: (Miracle) What would happen if two girls were on the US hockey team? Please R
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Miracle. All I own is the characters you have never heard of. **

**Hi, this is my first FanFic, so please be nice. I know that girls would not have been on hockey teams, but for this story, I am having girls on the team. Please read and review. On with the story!**

**Making the Team**

**Lindsey's POV**

"Hey Lindsey, look at this! This arena is awesome!" That was the excited voice of my twin sister Elizabeth.

I looked down at my plastic nametag stating 'Lindsey Blake'. My sister Elizabeth Blake and I are trying out for the Olympic team. Looking around, I noticed that we were the only girls there.

I figured that maybe more girls would show up. I mean, there were like four hundred guys in the lobby alone, surely there had to be more girls. We checked in, only to find that we were the only girls trying out. We had a locker room all to ourselves. All the other locker rooms had at least forty guys in them. Oh well, I knew that we were better than a lot of guys.

We were walking and ran in to none other than Jim Craig, who was looking at the roster. We said hey and joined him. Jack O'Callahan popped up a moment later.

"Hey O.C' I greeted.

"Do I know you?" he seemed puzzled.

"You don't remember?" I asked. "We were thirteen at hockey camp and me and my sister Liz kicked you and Rizzo's asses."

"Oh, yeah. Now I remember. Jim do you remember? You were there too."

"Yes, I remember. These girls here beat everyone at least once in a game. They work good together." Jim Craig recalled.

"Nice talking to y'all but me and Lindsey gotta get ready to beat your asses… again." Liz suddenly spoke up.

I reluctantly left O.C; he was pretty cute with that sexy hair….

**O.C's POV**

"Damn, did you see that girl Lindsey and her long blonde hair? She was SEXY" O.C said as soon as Lindsey was gone.

"Relax O.C I have a feeling that they will be around for awhile, if they still play like they used to." Jim Craig said.

"How does the roster look?" O.C asked suddenly, changing the subject.

"Well, there are a lot of guys from Minnesota and Boston." Jim Craig said smiling.

"Yeah, that'll work" I said before heading into the locker room to get ready to try out for the US Olympic Team.

**Elizabeth's POV**

I looked over at Lindsey. I had always admired her natural beauty. I didn't think I looked anywhere near as beautiful as her. My green eyes sharply contrasted her blazing blue ones. Her long, layered blonde hair was way different from my shoulder length auburn hair. She was one inch taller than me, standing at 5'10. Her cocky personality was exactly the opposite from my quiet, even tempered personality. We were fraternal; twins, not identical, so we didn't look or act the same most of the time.

"Do you think that Herb Brooks will let us be on the team even though we're girls?" she asked.

Although I was surprised by her question, (she was usually really optimistic) I knew that she was right. There were no other girls trying out. We had a really slim chance of making the team.

"I don't know." I answered. "Herb Brooks seems like the kind of guy who would put talent ahead of gender. We just have to skate better than everyone and we will be on the team."

We put on the rest of our gear and headed out to start our try out. We skated pretty hard in the morning. I knew that we still had a week of this to go, and I was glad. I love being out on the ice skating and I knew that a lot of the boys hadn't skated over the summer and were really out of shape. Lindsey and I weren't in the best shape, but we played hockey year round, so we were still in pretty good shape by the end of the days practice.

**Lindsey's POV**

The morning went well. Liz and I held our own against the guys, I think they were scared they would hurt us if they checked us too hard. I loved the stunned look on their faces when Liz and I slammed into them to get the puck. We played hard and well, scoring a lot of the time we got the puck and by the end of our try out, I thought we had done well.

"Hey, Lindsey!" a voice called out from behind me.

I turned around. It was O.C. He looked surprised. "I didn't think you and Elizabeth could still play that well," he admitted sheepishly. "I mean, you guys killed a bunch of guys out there. Mark Johnson is complaining that when you slammed him into the boards, you dislocated his shoulder.

I grinned in an amused sort of way. "Yeah, me and Liz like to play rough," I said. "We flattened just about every guy out there, including you," I said blushing.

"Yeah, you guys had us fooled. I bet you and your sister made it onto the team." He added.

"Well that is what my sister came her for; to kick your asses and both get put on the team." I laughed.

"We will see," O.C said trying to look serious.

He walked off, leaving me staring at him from behind. He was almost as good looking behind as he was in the front. I went to shower and change.

**(A couple hours later)**

The final roster was already out? This was the first day. They couldn't have picked the team already could they? I was full of questions and not paying any attention to anything until Liz nudged me in the ribs and said "They are listing the names now so you should listen."

I immediately started paying attention to the assistant coach, Craig Patrick.

"O'Callahan, Ramsey, E. Blake, McClanahan, Verchota, L. Blake, Eruzione. That's the roster for now. The rest of you thanks for coming out."

I couldn't believe it. Both me and my sister had made the United States hockey team.

Liz nudged me again. I realized that coach was talking. I thought that I should probably listen to him, but I couldn't help but think of winning a gold medal, beating the soviets, goignout with O.C, winning O.C's heart…

"Isn't that right Lindsey?" Herb asked me.

I could feel my face burning. I had no clue what coach was talking about. "uuummm, sure whatever you say. You are always right,"I said in one breath.

Everyone was chuckling. I turned around and made sure my grin was noticed by the coach. I mentally kicked myself for not paying attention.

"Nice cover Lindsey, but next time try paying attention. As I was saying I will be your coach not your friend. If you need one of them, take it up with Doc or Coach Patrick." With that, Coach Brooks just walked out.

"You all have some homework before you celebrate," said Coach Patrick, earning some laughter from the boys.

I picked up the test he was handing out. The test was heavy and had about three hundred question. Liz and I decided it was going to be a very long night.

"Hey Lindsey!"

I turned around and saw O.C waving me over. I lazily walked over to him and said congratulations.

"A bunch of the guys are going to the bar later tonight, do you and Elizabeth want to come?" O.C asked.

I decided that it wouldn't be too bad to go watch a bunch of boys get drunk (Liz and I were only twenty so we couldn't legally drink). I told him that we would be there. He seemed genuinely happy.

**O.C's POV**

My life was going well. I had just made the Olympic Hockey team and the hottest girl I have ever seen was going out with me. Okay, I'll admit it, it wasn't really a date considering that almost all of the hockey players would be there, but still, it was a start.

Jim Craig walked over and immediately saw the grin on my face.

"Got a date yet?" he asked

"Nope, but it's only the first day. By the time the week is over, I will have a date with Lindsey."

"Sure, you know that Herb isn't going to let any of the players date the girls on the hockey team."

I knew that, but I decided to play innocent. "Herb can't say who I do and don't date," I said quickly. "Besides, it's up to her really."

"Right, whatever, later O.C"

He left me to think of Lindsey and I together.


	2. The Bar

**The Bar**

**Elizabeth's POV**

Pulling on a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt, I finally deemed myself capable of walking into a bar. I combed my hair, leaving it down. I knocked on Lindsey's door to signal to her that I was ready to go. (It was a rule, girls couldn't share rooms) I picked up my car keys and my purse. When I turned around, there was Lindsey, wearing the same exact Old Navy sweatshirt as mine. Except, she was wearing a denim miniskirt and black flip flops.

My shocked face made Lindsey ask, "is it too much?"

"No, it's perfect," I answered

**O.C's POV**

I stared in awe as Lindsey walked in the door. I stood up as she walked over and pulled out her and Liz's chairs.

"Thanks," Lindsey said with a smile.

I, being twenty two, felt guilty about drinking beer with Rizzo, Silky, and Coxie. But I was relieved when she got herself a coke.

We were all teasing Silky about not being able to read when Rob McClanahan walked in and said hi to Rizzo, I felt my anger rising. I knew I would get into a fight with Mac if I didn't cool off. Lindsey was watching me curiously.

"You look mad," she simply stated.

"Easy big guy," I heard Rizzo say.

"I'm confused," Lindsey said and Coxie and Liz nodded in agreement.

"Oh! I know," Liz said. "76 playoffs, O.C got thrown out of the game."

"You're still holding a grudge?" Lindsey asked.

"Yeah, I hate that pansy," I replied.

It took all I had not to get up and leave; besides I knew that Lindsey would just follow me.

"Done," Liz suddenly said, bringing me back from my thinking.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, confused.

"I'm done with my test, all three hundred questions," she stated.

"Wow, I am only on number eighty two," said Silk.

"Silky, eighty two is easy, come on, you can go faster. You still have two hundred and eighteen to go," Liz said.

Lindsey and I decided to do our tests together. I had even numbers, she had odd.

**Lindsey's POV**

I loved being with O.C. We finished our tests and I left with O.C, trusting Silk to take Liz back to the dorm. O.C and I went on a walk around campus. It was about midnight by the time we got back to the dorm.

"Night, Lindsey."

"Night, O.C."

I fell asleep dreaming of O.C and what practice would be like with Herb Brooks.


	3. First Practice

**First Practice **

**Lindsey's POV**

It was our very first practice; coach was working us pretty hard, but not too hard.

"Johnson, that coast to coast stuff may work here, but it won't work with the teams we'll be playing. Next lineup!" that was Herb, he seemed pretty angry.

Liz and I weren't in the next lineup. We watched as O.C told Morrow to let him take the lineup. I watched in horror as O.C crashed right into Mac. They started fighting; Herb let them fight it out. Then he made them introduce themselves.

**O.C's POV**

I looked over at Lindsey and Elizabeth, my fighting Mac was foolish, but I felt better about 76 now. I saw Elizabeth crying silently, while Lindsey just looked horrified. I suddenly felt really bad about fighting, I had made Liz cry. I hated making girls cry. I didn't know what had made her cry. I decided to talk to Lindsey after practice.

"Hey Lindsey," I ran over to her after, once again seeing how beautiful she was.

"Hey O.C," she replied. She sounded pretty normal, so I decided to see what was wrong with her sister during practice.

"Why was your sister crying?" I asked her.

"Oh, I probably shouldn't tell you, she doesn't like people knowing," Lindsey said, avoiding my gaze.

"I won't tell her, I just need to know if I made her cry," I pleaded with Lindsey.

"Okay, I guess I would have to tell you eventually. When my sister and I were about twelve, our father started beating us when he would get drunk. My sister was beat worse than me, I got over it, but she never did. We don't live there anymore; we left two years ago, when we legally could. Fighting doesn't really bother me, but it brings back bad memories for her." She said.

I was stunned. I had expected something like, she hates fighting, but being beaten? I felt really guilty about fighting in front of them; I vowed silently to myself that I would never fight by them again.

"Oh," was all I could say I was so stunned.

"Yeah, but don't mention it to Liz, she doesn't like to talk about it. We don't like people to make a big deal about it. Can we not tell the rest of the team please?" she pleaded.

"Sure," O.C said.

"Thanks so much O.C," Lindsey sounded really grateful.

"Don't worry about it Linds, is it ok if I call you Linds?" I asked.

"Sure, I don't care," she said.

"Ok, thanks," I said.

"Bye O.C," she said

"Bye"

**Elizabeth's POV**

I hated myself for crying, but I couldn't help it. All the memories came rushing back from when Lindsey and I were beaten. I saw O.C looking at me and I did my best to hide the tears that threatened to fall again.

(After practice)

"Hey Liz,"

I turned around to see O.C running toward me.

"Hey," I said in reply.

"Look, I'm sorry for fighting in front of you; it was stupid of me to fight with Mac in the first place." O.C said in one breath.

"It's ok, did Lindsey tell you about our childhood?" I asked.

"Yeah, I had no idea," O.C replied.

"Well, I gotta go, are you coming to the bar tonight? A bunch of the guys are going." I said.

"Sure, I guess I'll go to the bar tonight," he answered.

"Great, bye O.C," I replied running off to find Lindsey.

"Bye," O.C shook his head, those two sure were a weird pair, but, oh well, they were really nice, and that's all that mattered.

**Lindsey's POV**

Elizabeth and I met a bunch of the guys at the bar. I stayed by O.C, but Liz went over and sat by Mark Johnson. She seemed to really like the guy. I was at the bar thinking about the team winning the gold medal, when O.C suddenly broke me out of my dream.

"Hey Linds, what do you think?" I had no idea what O.C was talking about.

"Sorry, what? I wasn't paying attention," I confessed.

Well, I was asking everyone if they thought we had a shot in hell of getting the Olympic gold metal. What do you think?" O.C explained.

"Oh, I think we can beat the Soviets if we train hard enough," I replied. "O.C, I'm bored, let's leave. I want to play scrabble."

Everyone laughed, at first, I didn't know why, but then, Silk explained it to me.

"O.C hates scrabble, it's his least favorite game."

"Oh, so let's have a scrabble tournament with teams. Me and Liz against whoever you can find," she said. She seemed very excited about scrabble.

"I'll go tell Liz to play," and with that she rushed off.

(Three hours later)

"We win by three hundred and fifty points!" Lindsey exclaimed.

"We beat you again!" Liz shouted. "We are the champions!"

"Shut up, you only beat us in three games," O.C argued. "We could have beaten you easily."

"Sure, whatever, now I'm tired, I am going to bed. Night!" and then Liz and I left, leaving the boys to clean up the board.

**O.C's POV**

I really love the way Lindsey is so perky. She always seems to be happy, even after I made her sister cry.

"I'm going to bed too, night guys," I said leaving Buzz, Silky, Coxie, and Rizzo in Rizzo's room.

"Night O.C, sweet dreams about Lindsey," Rizzo called.

"Night" I replied.

That night I went to bed thinking not only about Lindsey, but about her sister and Mark Johnson too.


	4. The Past Returns

**Hey everyone, thank you all for my reviews. I seriously didn't think I would get any. But I did! This is the long awaited fourth chapter. I didn't write this entire chapter. My friend lilbluegirl wrote most of it, as I had writers block, but I am back. I hope to get the chapters out quickly now.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own miracle, Disney owns it, if I owned it, girls would have been on the team. I do, however own anyone you don't recognize**

**And to all my reviewers- keep reviewing!**

**The Past Returns**

**Lindsey's POV**

I walked back to my dorm room in utter silence. That is until I turned the corner. Standing of my door was the person I least wanted to see. It was my ex boyfriend Kyle. I stared and stared until he finally spoke up.

"Uumm, good afternoon Lindsey," he said and waited for my reply.

Instead I hissed back. "What are you doing here? Get away from me!" and shoved him.

He grabbed my arms and said "I'm sorry for the way I acted last time, Lindsey."

I pushed him out of the way, but he just grabbed my shoulders and exclaimed, "Can't we be together again?"

"**NO**!" I screamed as loud as I could, wishing somebody could be here.

**O.C's POV**

I was on the way to Lindsey's room to hang out with her when I suddenly heard a scream. It sounded like Lindsey so I ran over just in time to see Lindsey thrown onto the ground by some guy I had never seen before.

"What the hell are you doing, messing with her?" I asked furiously as I shoved him against the wall.

He looked kind of scared. "So Lindsey, you're going out with hockey guys now instead of me, huh?" He quickly walked away.

I helped Lindsey to her feet and said, "You alright?" and then I boldly added, "What did that jerk mean?"

Lindsey started to sob and in pauses told me the story. "He was my old coach when I was sixteen. We started dating and then he was fired and I left the team to go to a better team. When I left, he got the idea that we should start dating again, and hasn't left me alone since. Thanks for your help O.C, now I have to go."

With that she quickly left for her dorm room.

**Liz's POV**

I glanced at Lindsey, then back at my book, as she walked in. "I heard the whole conversation."

Startled, Lindsey jumped when she found me sitting in a chair by the door.

"Why do you think everything has to do with you? Kyle isn't here to get back with you. He is here because Herb asked him to be. He is the new assistant coach." I explained

"Then why did he just ask me out?" Lindsey shot back; I really hated it when Lindsey was in a mood like this.

"It was a joke Lindsey! Why do you think the whole world revolves around you? Then you go and scare the crap out of the guy cause O.C comes to beat him up!" I yelled back at her.

**Lindsey's POV**

For the second time that day, I broke down crying. I looked at Liz and screeched at her to get out of my room. She shrugged and left before I could throw a plant vase at her. I sat down on my bed and hugged the pillowcase close to me, something I used to do right after my father beat me. This was turning out to be one of the worst days of my life. Gathering myself up, I went to the phone and called O.C to apologize and asked if we could go out on a date.

He said yes, the café on campus at six o'clock. I felt a little better after that; I decided to make peace with my sister.

I knocked on her door, fully expecting it not to open, but, to my surprise it did.

"Hey Liz, I'm sorry for yelling at you today. I overreacted and you were just trying to help." I said quietly.

"It's ok, I figured you would flip out when you saw Kyle," she said.

"Yeah, but I guess if he isn't here for me I have nothing to worry about, huh?" I asked her.

"Nope, besides, O.C will keep you safe," she said sarcastically.

"Right, bye Liz," I replied, leaving my sister in her room.

I got ready for my date with O.C, being careful with what I wore.

I finally chose dark jeans and a pink shirt from Old Navy. Along with black boots, I decided I could be seen in public.

I went twelve doors down to the dorm room O.C shared with Mac. I knocked, hoping O.C would answer the door, because I didn't really like Mac. I was in luck; O.C answered the door, looking stunning in a black shirt and pants. His hair was soft and silky, like he had gotten out of the shower and blow dried it.

"Hey O.C," I said.

"Hey, good to see you are feeling happier since I saw you last," he joked.

"Yeah, sorry about that," I mumbled.

"It's ok, I just wish that hadn't been the new assistant coach that I slammed into a wall," O.C said, "I can think of better ways to impress him."

I laughed. I loved being around O.C, he was so fun.

We ended up going to the café by the bar. We saw a couple of the guys, namely Rizzo, and Coxie, but other than that, we were all alone, just how I liked it to be.

**O.C's POV**

After dinner, Lindsey and I went to a nearby skating rink to practice. I know, not exactly first date romantic, but hey, we're two hockey players for crying out loud. We were bound to play one on one sooner or later.

We finished our game, Lindsey won, but only by one goal, and went back to the dorm, Lindsey feeling happy once again, and me feeling relieved that she liked me.

**Liz's POV**

Since Lindsey was gone, I decided to have dinner with Mark Johnson. I wouldn't call it a date exactly, just two friends having dinner together. Ok, I will admit, I got a little dressed up, but not really. We had so much in common. We liked the same pro hockey team and we both liked each other, but we weren't ready to date yet.

I ended up going back to the dorm at the end of the night thinking about what a handsome hockey player Mark Johnson was.


	5. Herbies

**

* * *

Disclaimer- I don't own Miracle, Disney owns the movie Miracle and the 1980 US Olympic team owns the real miracle, if I had owned Miracle I wouldn't be writing this story, however, I do own Liz and Lindsey and Kyle and some other people that will come into the story later.**

**Herbies**

**Liz's POV**

"Blue line, back. Red line, back. Far blue line, back. Far red line, back. You have forty five seconds to do so. Why? Because the legs feed the wolf people, the legs feed the wolf," Herb told us during our next practice.

I looked around at the rest of the team. Most of the guys looked pretty confused. You ran stuff like this in basketball, not hockey, but when the whistle blew we all took off, not wanting to make Herb mad.

After practice, everyone was pretty sore because Herb made us run what seemed like a thousand herbies, but I wasn't complaining because I knew that if we wanted to beat the soviets we would have to be really well conditioned.

"Liz!" I heard Mark Johnson yell behind me.

I turned around and saw him running over to see me. "Hey Mark," I greeted him.

"Hey, listen, do you want to come over to my room and I'll cook us dinner tonight?" he asked hopefully.

I was flattered. "Sure, I would love to. What time should I come?"

"About sixish, I guess," he replied.

"Cool, see you at six," I said.

"Great," he said.

He walked off and I went to go find Lindsey because I had no clue what to wear.

**Lindsey's POV**

"O.C," I yelled, running from behind him and jumping on his back.

"Hey, baby," he said, kissing me on the cheek. "How sore are you?"

"I'm not sore at all, I'm fine. I enjoyed practice actually." I said.

"Are you crazy Lindsey?" Silk asked as he came up to us. "You actually enjoyed that?"

"Yup, it was great." I said, laughing. I suddenly felt like changing the subject so I said, "Have any of you seen Lizzie, I haven't seen since the end of practice.

"Nope," O.C said.

"Oh, I did, she was looking for you because she needs help finding an outfit to wear for her date tonight with Johnson," Silky said.

"Oh, ok, I had better go find her then," I said and walked off in search of my fashionably deprived sister.

I found her back at her dorm room with all the clothes she brought strewn across the bed.

"Hey Lizzie," I said just to annoy her.

Her eyes were suddenly blazing with anger; she shoved me against the wall hard. "If you ever call me Lizzie ever again, I swear I will personally make sure you regret ever living," she threatened.

"OK, sorry," I said, still surprised from her reaction.

"Alright," she said. "Sorry about that, but dad used to call me Lizzie when he was beating me, so I hate it now."

"Oh, I had forgotten. So you need an outfit for tonight?" I asked.

"Yup, but all I have is jeans, t shirts, and sweatshirts." She said, sighing.

"It's ok, you can borrow something of mine," I offered her.

"Thank you so much!" I hugged her before running next door to her room to pick out some clothes.

"Your welcome, but I get to pick out what you wear," I said.

"Whatever," she called back.

An hour later, Liz was wearing a pink shirt and a black skirt, with black flip flops, she was ready to go.

"Bye, Liz," I said.

"Bye, see you later," she replied.

After she left, I decided to see if O.C wanted to come over to my room. I called him and in ten minutes he was over at my room and we were having dinner and watching a movie.

Eventually, around midnight O.C left and Liz came in looking really happy. We talked about the date and then we both went to bed.

* * *

_Thank you to all my reviewers. I am SO sorry that I haven't updated in so long. I am going to do a couple chapters this weekend to make up for not updating for so long. Your reviews are greatly appreciated because without them, I probably wouldn't keep writing the story, so keep reviewing!_

**Meg- thank you for telling me about the legal drinking age in 1980, I didn't know and will change the story to allow them to drink.**

**DarkDestiny2000- all will be revealed later, but, I am trying to include Mark Johnson some more.**

**Desse- Thanks for reviewing. **

**And Christie and Lindsey, thanks for proofreading this for me.**


End file.
